


Thank You, Dear Heart

by supercalifragilistichespiralidoso



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka and Cody ship it, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso/pseuds/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso
Summary: Obi-Wan calls Anakin by a pet name when they're not alone





	Thank You, Dear Heart

**Thank You, Dear Heart**

 

Research is all well and good, Anakin knows, but he can't care less now that it's been more than seven hours straight inside in the karking library, definitely too much - he is so hungry that his stomach stopped rumbling like thunder a while ago and now it just plain hurts, and he's afraid that if he doesn't stop looking at his datapad his eyeballs are going to catch on fire. 

A quick look in Ahsoka and Cody's direction confirms that the other two are close to the same conditions, but his padawan is still too eager to prove that she's going to be a good Jedi in the future (of which Anakin is already sure), and Commander Cody is obviously determined to get the job done in the best of ways. 

That leaves Obi-Wan - hunched over his work, still like a statue -  who constantly raises the notion of the word workaholic to a new level. And not just now, because with the galaxy at war, work is the only thing never missing - Obi-Wan's always been too meticolous, like he's vowed to himself to never overlook any detail. 

Which is fine, make no mistake. When Anakin was younger he used to believe and take pride in the fact that his Master was the best Jedi of the galaxy, and growing up the conviction has only found more and more confirmations during their missions together, except that he's expanded his admiration to Obi-Wan as a person in general and not only as a Jedi. Anakin's convinced that Obi-Wan is the anthropomorfic personification of what he's never going to achieve in his life - balanced, clever, gentle at heart - and he loves him a little more every day for it. But the man never tires and relaxes.

Sometimes Anakin thinks that the only reason Obi-Wan bothers with breaks every now and then is because his efficiency would be affected - even the previous night, when they were secretely curled up on Anakin's couch at the Queen's palace, he had to shut him up about the local history and conspiracies with a kiss that, truth to be told, resembled a head-butt. 

Right now, the hand that is stroking absentmindedly the beard is the only evidence of Obi-Wan's status in realm of the living or Anakin would feel compelled to go and check his pulse in confirmation. But he doesn't even try to suggest a break now with all the hours of light still available and Anakin really should know better than to ask him that. 

Standing up, Anakin informs them that he needs a quick stop at the refresher - everyone acknowledges him, even Obi-Wan whose face is mere inches away from the datapad and who hums in return, but that's probably just a reflex for all the time that Anakin's pestered him with questions and curiosities, like his brain's evolved some sort of mechanism that filters between the useful thing and the babble coming out of Anakin's mouth. 

He stretches his sore legs and then heads to the kitchen. Once there Anakin asks for the largest cup of tea with no sugar and three strong coffees, two of which with loads of sugar and one without. Tea is for Obi-Wan obviously, though Anakin's been tempted to pick caf for him too because the older Jedi is at a good eight-point-five on the certified scale that Anakin keeps for the circle under Obi-Wan's eyes. But the fool doesn't like, in his words, the abomination made of stimulants and muddy-water. 

Somehow (using the Force, but he won't tell Obi-Wan and it's not like the other will even realize it) he manages to bring everything back to the library, where he finds that the situation has not altered a bit while he was away - Obi-Wan is still hunched in his stiff position and he's so tense that it hurts to look at him. 

Rolling his eyes, Anakin puts down his own coffee near his work area and then give theirs to Ahsoka and Cody, who thank him silently and with grateful eyes. Then he walks to Obi-Wan's seat, places his cup down and brushes lightly against his shoulder, startling his lover. 

Obi-Wan welcomes the sight of the steamy cup of tea with a dreamy smile, like he's never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life, and takes a sip. "Thank you, dear heart"  he says distractedly before going back to his work. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Anakin's aware that Ahsoka has lifted her eyes to look between her two Masters giggling, while Cody just half-smiles very pleased, but he's too preoccupied with the rancor stomping in his stomach and the stupid blushing creeping over his face.


End file.
